


Bleached moon

by TQnowords



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQnowords/pseuds/TQnowords
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki es un joven estudiante de universidad con poderes espirituales. Aún así, misteriosos eventos ocasionados por "youmas" jamás estuvieron en su lista de cosas que ver en Tokyo.Usagi es una niña con poderes mágicos que debe enfrentarse sola a los extraños eventos ocurriendo en su ciudad y un día conoce a personas que deberían estar en una revista de modelos.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bleached moon

**Author's Note:**

> Tsss, imaginemos...solo por un momento que el mundo de Bleach y Sailor Moon son uno solo.
> 
> He decidido usar los nombres japoneses porque Ichigo, Orihime y Uryu mantuvieron sus nombres japoneses en la traducción al español.
> 
> Ichigo, Orihime y Uryu tienen ya 19 años. Ywach fue derrotado y su cadáver es el Nuevo Rey Espíritu...en pocas palabras todo en su canon se mantiene igual excepto por la fecha.
> 
> Usagi Tsukino tiene 14 para cumplir 15, lleva siendo la única heroína en Tokio por poco más de un mes y la gente sabe de los youmas pero les llaman " apariciones" y solamente recientemente saben que están afiliados al Dark Kingdom. En otras palabras, modifique el canon de Sailor Moon un poco

**Bleached Moon**

Había muchas cosas que Ichigo detestaba tras haberse mudado a Tokio: El tráfico, el exceso de personas, el ruido, un número exagerado de Hollows y...aliens.

Ichigo les llamaba aliens debido a la atípica sensación que dejaban en los lugares tocados por ellos y que lo hacían sentir que no eran precisamente de la Tierra.

Estos "aliens" aparecían en las noticias todas las tardes, como los hollows, Eran considerados simple visiones, apariciones, pero aún así daban consejos para evitarlos. Eran algo entre mito y realidad para las personas normales, para Ichigo eran una señal de que había alguien tramando algo oscuro. El primer sospechoso Aizen.

Urahara estaba seguro que no, aunque admitió que Aizen sí estaba enterado de los aliens (youmas les había dicho Urahara), y después el excéntrico vendedor había hablado de libros de historia que contaban sobre reinos en la luna, además de uno que otro espíritu que recordaba los eventos y la masacre de más de quince mil años atrás, pero nadie sabía con claridad dónde terminaba la exageración y comenzaba la verdad.

—¿Es posible que Aizen hubiera hecho experimentos en ellos?—Ichigo preguntó en cuanto los ataques de aliens incrementaron en la ciudad y se pudo dar un nombre al enemigo que las personas podían recordar y olvidar como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo.

—¡Por supuesto! — Urahara respondió desde el otro lado de la línea —Alguien como él haría esa clase de experimentos, pero no sé aliaría con ellos, después de todo, si los archivos y relatos son exactos, la mayoría de los "youmas" van a tratar de... reconstruir la tierra o destruirla.

Ichigo había imaginado la cara del hombre detrás de su abanico verde en un extraño intento de ocultar sus emociones a pesar de que Ichigo estaba kilómetros de distancia.

Por unos segundos Ichigo estuvo tentado en preguntar por qué Urahara estaba seguro de que Aizen no había fraternizado con los aliens (¿youmas?), pero no estaba seguro de si quería saber la respuesta. El criminal de la Sociedad de Almas estaba encerrado por una eternidad y los hollows de Las Noches tenían una suerte de alianza con los segadores, así que por lo menos ninguno de esos bandos se volvería un problema. No había necesidad de volverlos con preguntas curiosas.

—Señor Kurosaki — Urahara dijo en un tono grave —Le pido que no los busque, si los youmas descubren sobre la Sociedad de Almas, algo peor que la guerra de Ywach va a ocurrir. Millones de almas serán destruidas y ninguno de nosotros podrá salvarlas.

Ichigo jamás había escuchado a Urahara pedirle que no interviniera. Su confianza en el mercader recorría más de tres años de aventuras y guerras, por eso sabía que lo mejor era seguir las instrucciones.

Además, era peligroso usar sus poderes en asuntos no espirituales:

Una vez, por intentar usar shumpo en la vida diaria, Ichigo ocasionó un accidente de carros. De no ser por Orihime dos personas hubieran permanecido muertas. Al recordar el evento Ichigo sintió su piel estremecer. Tener mucho poder del tipo de Ichigo llevaba era una gran responsabilidad y no debía usarse más que en casos de absoluta necesidad.

La situación actual parecía ser de absoluta necesidad.

Ichigo estaba en una tienda departamental, la energía espiritual de las personas siendo robada y él era la única persona de pie frente a un alíen (youma) con forma de mujer de dos metros de altura.

Decidió que lo destruiría con su Fullbringer, su forma de pelea menos poderosa y más arriesgada para su cuerpo, pero contra el alíen, Ichigo estaba seguro de una victoria sencilla.

Ya estaba llevando su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, en busca de la insignia de Segador Sustituto, cuando la voz de una mujer lo distrajo y lo hizo ver al segundo piso del edificio en búsqueda de ella. 

—Robar la energía de las personas mientras están en el centro comercial es horrible —una joven en leotardo blanco, pequeña falda azul, con cabello rubio muy largo agarrado en coletas y una tiara dorada en la frente estaba encima del pasamanos —Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia ¡Soy Sailor Moon, y te castigare en nombre de la luna!

La joven formó varias poses mientras hablaba, un tipo de ritual de batalla así que Ichigo decidió que no debía juzgar mucho. Le dio un seis.

La joven tenía un poderoso poder espiritual, del tipo que permitía sobrevivir heridas mortales pero no ver espíritus. También, había algo extraño en su energía, más alíen que la del mismo monstruo e Ichigo se preguntó así mismo por qué pese a poseer un aura amable la chica lo angustiaba de forma que ningún hollow o youma hizo con anterioridad.

—¡Sailor Moon!

El monstruo gritó antes de lanzarse a la mujer, quien esquivó dando una voltereta por los aires y cayó a la primera planta. Pese a la falta de luz del local, Ichigo pudo ver el rostro pálido de la desconocida: estaba luchando simultáneamente contra el monstruo y contra sus propios miedos.

Años atrás, Rukia, su apreciada amiga, había dejado a Ichigo pelear su propia batalla, por la expresión de Sailor Moon, el segador sustituto sabía que él tenía que dejarla pelear sola.

Aún así, mantuvo sus sentidos alertas, para actuar de ser necesario.

Sailor Moon lanzó su tiara, la cuál había estado brillando en sus manos unos segundos atrás, contra la monstruo y este se volvió polvo frente a los ojos de Ichigo.

O, quizá, ceniza esparciéndose en el viento; el resultado de una batalla violenta donde todos sufrían y los sobrevivientes despertaban sudando en sus camas incluso años después, demasiado asustados o avergonzados para hablar de ello.

—¿Estas bien?— Sailor Moon preguntó mientras se acercaba a Ichigo, sus inocentes ojos azules mostraban preocupación y de vez en cuando, se dirigían a ver al resto de las personas tiradas en el suelo como si temiera verlos.

—Sí..¿tu estas bien? ¿Ellos estarán bien?

—Sí, yo... estoy bien —la mujer respondió con timidez, después respiró profundamente y sus ojos escanearon de nuevo a los cuerpos tirados en el suelo, y en unos segundos lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas rosas —No sé..no sé..No sé si estarán bien.

Ichigo se apresuró a consolar a la joven, sintiéndose estúpido: él ya había sentido las almas de todos en cuanto el monstruo apreció, nadie corría riesgo de morir o de algún tipo de daño en sus cuerpos, él no tenía necesidad de preguntar a Sailor Moon nada y aún así lo había hecho.

—No te preocupes, los salvaste a todos y estarán bien — dio un paso tentativo hacía la joven, pero jamás había sido el tipo de personas que reconfortaban con el tacto, por eso mantuvo sus manos alejadas de la mujer, esperando que su simple presencia bastará para hacerla sentir mejor.

Sailor Moon tragó su llanto y accedió con la cabeza. Esa acción le recordó a su amiga Orihime, con cara inocente y ojos llorosos, arriba del domo de Las Noches, llena de miedo pero forzándose a ser valiente mientras curaba a Uryu. En ese momento, Sailor Moon dejo de parecer una mujer y las facciones infantiles ocultas por el maquillaje y la oscuridad florecieron. Él había vivido suficientes cosas como para evitar sorprenderse mucho ante lo que se podría bien llamar magia.

Las personas comenzaron a moverse e Ichigo observó a la niña huir por una de las ventanas que daba a la azotea, detrás de ella un gato negro que Ichigo no había visto hasta ese momento la siguió de cerca. Era una experiencia muy extraña, más porque Ichigo entendía que lo que fuera que estaba pasando no era su batalla.

* * *

Uryu Ishida abrió su libro de anatomía en la página cuarenta, dispuesto a estudiar por horas para el examen. Ese era el plan.

O lo era hasta que vio a su compañero de universidad, Mamoru Chiba, entrar por la puerta del Café vestido con un esmoquin negro. Era algo tan extraño que Uryu decidió ignorar el libro y revisar con detenimiento al muchacho para apaciguar su propia curiosidad.

Desde que llegó a Tokio, Uryu había sentido varias almas que pese a tener una cualidad humana, eran distintas a cualquier otra que él conocía, como si ni siquiera pertenecieran al planeta Tierra. Mas extraño aun porque la mayoría de los monstruos (youmas) sí tenían un aura terrenal, aunque manchada por una energía que podría llamarse alien. A falta de ideas les empezó a llamar a esos humanos "Auslanders" y de vez en cuando "Ausers", foráneos en más de un sentido.

Uryu podía identificar a los Ausers con un simple vistazo incluso sin leer su energía. La mayoría de ellos tenían cabello y ojos de colores exóticos sin rastro de tinte o pupilentes, lo cual volvía un completo misterio que nadie reparará en ello y Uryu sospechaba que había riatsu involucrado en todo eso.

Sin embargo, Mamoru que ni siquiera era un Auser, era el humano más extraño humano en todo Tokio.

Mamoru era un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules que había cruzado a metros de Uryu meses atrás. El Quincy, sin planearlo, sintió la energía espiritual del otro, fuerte, poderosa y...protectora. Como la de su madre.

Uryu había decido que tenía que vigilar a Mamoru, saber más de la persona que era tan distinta a todo lo conocido y aún así no enviaba su cerebro directo a la paranoia o el miedo. Era casi como si siempre lo hubiera conocido y eso volvía todo aún más estresante para Uryu. Su raciocinio le pedía cautela pero su instinto le suplicaba confiar en Mamoru.

El Quincy esperaba que no le hubieran aplicado alguna técnica similar a la que una vez el sádico de Tsukushima uso.

Tras observar a Mamoru por varios días, Uryu logró descifrar la personalidad de alguien reservado con un carácter agresivo, pero sobre todo, solitario debido a enormes problemas para socializar o entender a las personas. Aún así, Mamoru trataba de mantener una imagen de ciudadano respetable

Un esmoquin a medio día no combinaba con la idea que Uryu tenía de Mamoru.

La pantalla del celular del Uryu comenzó a brillar y la palabra "Inoue" aparecía en flashes blancos, llamando su atención. Mamoru tendría que esperar.

—Hola —Uryu contestó, sus ojos aún fijos en la figura de Chiba.

—¡Buenas tardes, Uryu! —Orihime sonaba ligeramente preocupada, algo recurrente en sus llamadas desde que él se había mudado a Tokyo.

—¿Esta todo bien? — él preguntó a la joven, aunque sabia que ella estaba bien.

—Hubo un ataque en un centro comercial cerca de donde estudias, quería saber si estabas bien...

Uryu apreciaba a Orihime, pero sus llamadas llenas de temor por el bienestar de él, lo hacían desear no contestar el celular a veces. Siempre le recordaba a aquel momento años atrás con él sangrando y ella llorando, incapaces de sobrevivir por su propia cuenta frente a un monstruo de alas negras. Era un recuerdo que lo marcaría de por vida.

—Sí. Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro?

Uryu decidió que lo más sencillo era relatar su itinerario, de otra forma ella creería que se estaba haciendo el fuerte tras una horrible herida.

El viernes de esa misma semana, descubrió que su medida había sido ineficiente.

* * *

Orihime Inoue se había perdido en Tokio.

Unos días atrás había llamado a Uryu y a Ichigo para asegurarse que estaban bien, ambos le habían dicho que sí, pero sus palabras solo alimentaron su deseo de visitar la gran metrópoli y sus atracciones. Por un error se subió al camión equivocado en lugar de uno que la llevara al destino turístico típico .

Y así fue que Orihime se encontró frente a la entrada de un arcade lleno de niños de secundaria en lugar de la increíble torre de Tokio.

Estaba pensando en sacar su celular y admitir su derrota como navegador humano, cuando una niña tropezó contra su espalda.

—¿Estas bien? —Orihime preguntó en cuanto vio a la niña rubia tirada en el suelo.

—¡Sí! —la niña se levantó del suelo y dio una pequeña reverencia que permitió a su largo cabello dorado tocar el piso. Orihime jamás había visto a alguien vivo con esa tonalidad de cabello natural—. Perdón, no estaba viendo por donde iba.

Los ojos azules de la niña observaron a Orihime y después sus mejillas blancas se enrojecieron, dándole un aspecto más infantil a su inocente cara redonda, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos vidriosos y su nariz roja, señal de que la niña había estado llorando.

—¿Es usted una Idol? —la niña preguntó emocionada, ninguna seña de tristeza en su melodiosa voz.

—No, soy una simple panadera —Orihime contestó y sus manos buscaron en su bolsa por pan para regalar a la inocente niña frente a ella —Toma, es de mi trabajo.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Soy Usagi Tsukino! —la niña dijo en cuanto sus manos tomaron el pan, sus ojos brillando con estrellas tal si Orihime le hubiera regalado oro. Orihime entendía, el pan estaba muy bueno.

Unos minutos después, Orihime se descubrió comiendo una malteada junto a la niña y escuchando sus penas. Algo sobre su peso y un muchacho que la había llamado gorda.

—Y subí de peso, aunque fui al gimnasio, subí de peso —la niña mordió su cuchara en un intentó de calmar sus sentimientos pero aún así sus ojos brillaron con el deseo de llorar.

—Estás creciendo, es obvio que subas de peso, es parte de crecer fuerte, bella y sana —Orihime dijo con una sonrisa, intentado ser una adulta respetable como Rukia, la clase de persona que animaba al resto de las mujeres con su cariño y sabiduría —Mi hermano siempre decía que una buena comida, ejercicio y una linda sonrisa eran lo que volvía a una mujer hermosa.

Orihime podía recordar a su hermano regañarla un par de veces por ponerse a dieta. Desde la muerte de él, ella había decidido comer sin remordimiento.

—Entonces, ¿soy bonita? —la niña preguntó nerviosa.

—Mucho.

Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a brillar y sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas que hubieran puesto en vergüenza a un tomate. La pequeña Usagi lanzó una mirada a la cara de Orihime y escondió su cara entre sus manos.

Orihime sonrió amablemente hasta que olió un aroma llamativo, varonil y muy familiar. Incluso antes de escuchar la campana del local, ella empezó a brillar en su asiento al saber que él había entrado. No estaba solo, a su lado, la energía de Uryu era tan obvia que ella podría identificarla con los ojos vendados y eso también la alegraba de un modo distinto.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al lado de Orihime, simultáneamente ambos lanzaron una mirada a la niña rubia. Ichigo miraba a Usagi como quien busca reconocer una cara (algo extraño, pues Ichigo era pésimo para las caras) y Uryu era la imagen perfecta de la fría cordialidad

Usagi, por su parte, tenía estrellas en los ojos y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Orihime comprendía: Ichigo y Uryu eran muy atractivos y para una niña tan joven como Usagi, controlar su reacción al estar frente a ellos debía ser imposible.

Tatsuki, una amiga de los tres, una vez bromeó de que ellos siempre podrían trabajar en el modelaje si sus diversas carreras no funcionaban.

—Ichigo, Uryu, ella es Usagi —Orihime dijo alegremente, ellos inclinaron la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y Usagi se irguió en su asiento, irradiando de emoción.

—¡Soy Usagi Tsukino! —la niña saltó y miró de nuevo hacia Orihime, buscando una guía en la mayor de las dos, pero al notar la mirada inquisitiva de Ichigo comenzó a hablar —. Bueno, yo tengo catorce años y voy en secundaria.

—Gusto en conocerla, señorita Tsukino —Uryu dijo, su tono tan frío que Orihime tuvo que mirarlo de lado para asegurarse de que no le había salido otra cabeza. No había ninguna razón para que él estuviera preocupado por la presencia de la pequeña Usagi.

La niña, por su parte, pareció no notar la hostilidad y sonrió nerviosa, sus cachetes rosas dándole una apariencia de querubín.

De repente, el sonido de un timbre saco a la niña de la nube en el cielo, llevándola a la tierra con fuerza. La pequeña Usagi se despidió de ellos con una ligera reverencia y salió corriendo. Ichigo frunció el ceño y Uryu acomodó sus lentes, Orihime por su parte, por primera vez entendió lo que sentía Tatsuki cuando Orihime se iba sin dar aviso.

* * *

Usagi Tsukino no podía creer su buena suerte. Primero había conocido a una mujer muy bella y amable, después, sus ojos habían tenido el gozo de haber visto a dos hombres tan atractivos que por un segundo su boca se secó. El problema es que uno de los dos, Ichigo, parecía reconocerla de su encuentro anterior.

Ella era en secreto Sailor Moon y quería que eso siguiera igual. Llevaba todo un mes sin que nadie notará similitudes pero los hermosos ojos cafés de Ichigo parecían haber notado más que los del resto de las personas.

"Tal vez él es Tuxedo Mask" Usagi pensó, sus cachetes rojos ante esa bella idea. Tuxedo Mask, el héroe enmascarado que salvaba la vida de Sailor Moon siempre tenía que tener un buen rostro para acompañar su buena figura e Ichigo tenía una cara muy atractiva. Uryu también era atractivo, pero era muy delgado para ser su Tuxedo Mask.

—Hey, fíjate por dónde vas Cabeza de Chorlito.

La voz del Antipático la impactó después de que ella cayera al suelo. El Antipático, apodo de un joven que parecía odiar a Usagi a primera vista, la miró con sus ojos azules como la noche y ella le sacó la lengua en respuesta. Detestaba a ese muchacho desde la primera vez que intercambiaron palabra y la suerte parecía odiarla pues se lo encontraba al menos una vez por semana sin importar el lugar.

Ella se puso de pie, lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escuela de aprendizaje de una compañera de la secundaria llamada Amy Mizuno. Tenía un disquete que devolver y un youma que derrotar. Solo esperaba que Amy y la youma no fueran una sola criatura. 

Ser una heroína nunca era sencillo.


End file.
